Command Crusader
"Troopers there is no need to hide from me. I was once like you decades ago. I will teach you, i will guide you and i will get you through this alive." ~Command Crusader AAE : 2131 'Mars', Overview The Command Crusader is an honorable and prestigious rank that is granted to Troopers who show enormous examples of leadership, courage and valor. A rank that is even respected by low tier Talon officers. Becoming a Command Crusader The Command Crusader is a rare rank which is only given to the very best Troopers. These Troopers must hold many years worth of battle experience as well as perform countless acts of exceptional leadership and Valor. The Trooper must also have held the rank of Crusader for a certain amount of time. If then the Trooper is seen acceptable, he will be granted the rank of Command Crusader instead of the traditional promotion to Shock Trooper. Such a Rank can be granted by a Talon Officer with the rank of Colonel or higher. Finally there is a small ceremony held for the new Command Crusader, which is attended by his current (WIP) and Commanding Officers. This is where the Trooper is granted his new rank, uniform and weapons. Roles and Duties The Command Crusader is the ideal Talon Trooper, carrying decades worth of war, battles and bloodshed. The Command Crusader serves as a representative of the Troopers within a detachment. Essentially he is the link between the Troopers and the Officers in which he will give regular reports to his officers of the Troopers' moral, supplies as well as casualties. His job is to Command, mentor and lead the Troopers through inspiration and Valor rather then Offices who would lead by fear and force. When there is a new batch of Troopers it is the Command Crusader's job to train them aswell as perfrom inductions into their new life of service. Therefore in most cases the Command Crusader is held responsible for his Troopers, if a Trooper is not meeting the standard of his commanding officer then it is the Command Crusader to blame. Due to such Roles heavily drawn on the commanding and discipline of Troopers. The Command Crusader is the only Non-Pure Talon rank to be granted the ability to execute Troopers. Hence the signature 'Command Crusaders pistol' which is granted to Command Crusaders as a symbol of there rank, status as well as ability to execute dysfunctional Troopers. Uniform and weapons The Uniform of the Command Crusader is very different from the traditional Trooper's armor which only further shows the status and rarity of the Command Crusader. The uniform comes in a few different variants depending on the environment and situation in which the Command Crusader is serving in. The Command Crusader will use the same primary weapons as his Troopers however he is granted the iconic signature sidearm that only Command Crusaders wield. Uniform The Command Crusader's uniform serves as his formal as well as combat uniform. It it much different from the Trooper's uniform in colour as well as general appearance. The armor and material is higher quality as well as equipment that the uniform utilizes.The uniform also comes in a few different variants depending on the environment and situation in which the Command Crusader is serving in. Such variants only defer in the armor and the helmet of the uniform with the rest staying mostly the same. Variant 1 (Standard issue) The first variant is the standard issue uniform for the Command Crusader. This is used for formal occasions as well as low-danger War zones. The 1st variant feature the standard (WIP) helmet, Black balaclava as well as eye and nasal guard. Variant 2 (Standard Issue) The second variant is also the standard issue uniform for Command Crusaders with the only difference being a protective respirator for chemical hazards. This Variant is the most common variant which is issued to those serving in hostile plants that have not yet been fully conquered therefore the atmosphere and environment is unknown. However this is mostly used in low to mid danger War zones. This can also be worn in formal occasions. Variant 3 (High level War zone) The 3rd Variant is issued to Command Crusaders who are directly serving in brutal front line warfare. The well armored headgear as well as additional armored plating allow the Command Crusader to lead his men from the front, protecting him from the horrific dangers and brutality of front line battle. This is not a Formal uniform and is only worn on the field. Not all command crusaders are issued the armored uniform, as it is reserved mostly for Command Crusaders that have served a longer time in that rank and title, therefore gaining veterancey as a Command Crusader. Weapons The Command Crusader mirrors his arsenal towards the Troopers in his command. Therefore if the Troopers were using the Standard Assault primary then the Command Crusader will use that as well. The Command Crusaders Sidearm The Command Crusaders Sidearm is the signature weapon that all Command Crusaders are given upon granting their title. It is a symbol of their rank, title and status as well as a representation of their Superior ability to execute Troopers that are seen as dysfunctional. Notable Command Crusaders (Era of HAV'OC) Command Crusader. Castle: Arguably one of the most well respected Command Crusaders in the Talon Empire. Castle rose through the ranks of the Troopers through his successful service within mighty crusades and campaigns. His quick thinking Tactical mind and fierce backbone earned his promotion to Command Crusader by General Van Kane. Castle holds the Talon Cross, Distinguished Talon Cross, Black Skull medallion as well as other miscellaneous ribbons and medals. After his heroic service and undying loyalty to the 3rd Solar Army and the Empire; Castle was final appointed as the Commanding Crusader of the 3rd Solar Army by High General. Revenant. After his appointment to such a position, Castle became the single most outstanding non-pure individual (underneath the Chosen Champion) Such a display of decoration from a non-sentinel ranked trooper granted the attention of Lord General HAV'OC. Ultimately, the combination of; Castle's heroic service in the Chosen Crusade, outstanding service record and extra ordinary reputation as a pinnacle figure of the Talon Trooper, resulted in Castle becoming the second Non-Pure being to be awarded the Seal of HAV'OC. Command Crusader. Mirark: Throughout his entire life Mirark served in the 3rd Solar Army from an Enforcer to a Command Crusader. His Eagerness and natural ability in leadership meant Mirark quickly climbed through the ranks. surviving countless horrific campaigns such as the Campaign of Pathogen, Mirark had earned the Talon Cross as well as the distinguished Talon Cross. Finally he was granted the rank and title of Planetary Command Crusader by his planetary Commander General Van Kane. Command Crusader. Fox: Served in the 63rd''' Solar Army during the Bloody crusade of Aerazyai. Fox was a well known Command Crusader who was Awarded the Distinguished Talon Cross and the Black Skull Medallion for his heroic act in battle. Fox had been left behind hostile lines after a failed charge left him Brutally injured. Fox took this as an advantage, managing to sneak into a Hyperborg outpost Fox stole vital intelligence which had become the turning point in winning a large skirmish during the Bloody crusade of '''Aerazyai. Fox currently is missing in action. '''Command Crusader. Pyro: '''Served in the 3rd Solar army as one of the first Command Crusaders of the Era of HAV'OC. Pyro was killed in action during the Crusade of Koas. '''Command Crusader. Thoand: '''Currently serving in the 88th Solar Army. Awarded the Distinguished Talon Cross for his Heroic act of saving the life of multiple Talon Officers during the Campaign of Licken. Category:Talon War Machine